Yamada Snape
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Yamada é a irmã-gêmea de Severo Snape, que é acertada por um feitiço Sectusempra por Thiago Potter. Após isso, decide se matar, mas vai acidentalmente para o futuro. O que poderá acontecer quando ela tem uma chance de mudar de vida?
1. Chapter 1

Yamada Snape

**Capítulo 1.**

Tudo começou nos anos 70, época dos Marotos. Severo andava com seus livros pelos corredores, quando...

**Thiago: ***batendo nas costas de Severo* PEDALA, RANHOSO!

O tapa que recebeu o fez derrubar os livros no chão. Ele se agachou pra recolher os livros, enquanto Thiago ia embora às gargalhadas.

**Severo: ***resmungando* Potter idiota! Um dia, eu ainda o pego!

**Voz: ***se agachando ao lado de Severo* Foi o Potter outra vez, não foi?

Severo levantou a cabeça e encarou o dono da voz. Era sua irmã-gêmea, Yamada Snape.

Ela tinha os mesmos olhos e cabelos que seu irmão, mas estes eram um pouco abaixo dos ombros e ele não tinha nariz de gancho. Sem falar que ela um palmo mais baixa que ele e havia nascido primeiro, uns dois minutos.

**Severo: ***sorriso leve* Oi pra você também, Yamada! E sim, foi o Potter de novo!

**Yamada: **Se quiser, eu te ajudo com os livros!

Severo agradeceu, e depois de recolherem todos os livros, foram juntos pra sala de aula.

Os dois eram do quarto ano da sonserina e viviam a maior parte do tempo juntos, como uma forma de proteger um ao outro. Afinal, ambos sofriam com as brincadeiras de Thiago e os outros Marotos.

Até que um dia, aconteceu algo trágico. Yamada e Severo estavam indo pro salão comum da Sonserina, quando certo bruxo passou por eles: Arthur Weasley.

Yamada ficou com um olhar meio bobo, mas isso não surpreendeu Severo, pois sabia desde o primeiro ano que Yamada era apaixonada por Weasleys.

**Voz: **Que mau gosto você tem! Mas tanto faz! Afinal, os Snapes sempre tiveram péssimo gosto!

Não era preciso ser um gênio pra saber que essa voz era de Thiago Potter, acompanhado dos Marotos.

**Severo: ***tentando controlar o tom de voz* O que você quer agora, Potter?

Mas Thiago não respondeu.

Sem emitir nenhuma palavra, ele puxou Yamada pelo pulso e a prendeu contra a parede. E Severo não pode fazer nada, pois os outros Marotos o seguraram.

**Severo: ***perdendo o controle da voz* SOLTEM A MINHA IRMÃ, SEUS ESTÚPIDOS!

Yamada nunca esteve tão assustada em sua vida quanto estava naquele momento.

**Thiago: ***inspirando o cheiro da garota com o nariz em seu pescoço* Hum... até que você cheira bem! E é bem gostosinha pra uma Snape! Que tal a gente se divertir um pouco juntos?

Yamada não estava gostando nada daquilo, assim como Severo. Pela cara de Thiago, ele planejava fazer algo ruim com ela.

**Yamada: ***tentando pegar a varinha de Thiago* _De jeito nenhum que vou deixar ele me machucar! E sem minha varinha, estou indefesa! Se eu conseguisse pegar a dele..._

Infelizmente, Thiago percebeu que Yamada estava tentando pegar a varinha dele e a puxou. Mas ao fazer isso, soltou um feitiço acidentalmente, acertando Yamada e fazendo-a cair no chão.

**Severo: ***soltando-se dos Marotos* YAMADA!!!

Severo foi até sua irmã, desesperado, e quase desmaiou com o que viu: Yamada estava ensangüentada no chão, como morta.

**Thiago: ***chocado e com a mão na boca* _O que eu fiz?!_


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: Narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento e flashback_

**Capítulo 2.**

Severo ergueu Yamada do chão e olhou para Thiago, com ódio.

**Severo: ***com fúria* POTTER, SEU ASSASSINO! VOCÊ IRÁ PAGAR POR ISSO!

Após berrar isso, correu com Yamada para a enfermaria, deixando os Marotos sozinhos.

**Sirius: ***olhar feio para Thiago* Agora você pegou pesado!

**Thiago: ***ainda chocado* Mas... mas foi sem querer...

**Pedigrew: **Como se o Ranhoso fosse acreditar que você atingiu a irmã dele sem querer!

A Professora Minerva estava na enfermaria e viu Severo entrar.

**Minerva: ***surpresa ao ver Yamada ensanguentada* Minha nossa!!! Coloque-a na cama, Sr. Snape!

Severo colocou Yamada na cama. Além de estar inconsciente, o estado dela era grave.

**Minerva: ***examinando Yamada* Como isso aconteceu?

**Severo: ***irritado por se lembrar* Potter a atingiu com um feitiço meu, o Sectusempra!

Minerva ficou espantada. Não imaginava que fosse tão grave assim. Mas depois de pedir que Severo se retirasse, notou que Yamada recobrou a consciência.

**Yamada: ***voz fraca* Onde... onde estou?

**Minerva: **Está na enfermaria, Srta. Snape! E devo lhe informar que seu estado é gravíssimo! Foi atingida por um feitiço Sectusempra!

**Yamada: **Sectu... sempra? O feitiço... do meu ir... irmão?

**Minerva: ***levantando da cadeira ao lado da cama* Sim! Eu não demoro, vou buscar o professor Horácio Slughorn! Ele deve saber uma poção de cura!

Minerva saiu da enfermaria e, sem querer, esqueceu sua varinha. Coisa que Yamada percebeu.

Com um pouco de esforço, alcançou a varinha de Minerva e apontou para si.

**Yamada: **_Já estou cansada desse sofrimento! E tudo é culpa do Potter! Seria melhor eu morrer de uma vez e nunca mais ter que vê-lo novamente!_

Após pensar isso, acertou um feitiço em si mesma. Mas em vez de morrer, ela desapareceu.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: Narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento e flashback_

**Capítulo 3.**

No futuro, um jovem Grifinório do quarto ano andava pelos corredores, carregando um mapa e sua varinha: Rony Weasley. Com a ajuda de sua varinha, iluminava bem o local.

Mas sua cara não era uma das melhores.

**Rony: ***resmungando* Draco Malfoy... O que ele tem que eu não tenho?

Vou explicar a situação: Rony havia acabado de levar um fora de Hermione, porque ela estava interessada em Draco Malfoy e vice-versa. E isso aconteceu no final do ano. Faltavam apenas dois dias pro quarto ano acabar.

**Rony: ***olhando pro mapa* Pelo menos o Harry me emprestou o mapa do Maroto! Assim eu não me perco! Ai, essa não!

No mapa, mostrava o nome de alguém que lhe causava arrepios: Snape.

**Rony:** *assustado* _Essa não! Se o Snape me pega no corredor, estou frito!_

Mas o "Snape" que aparecia no mapa não era o Professor Snape: era Yamada Snape, que havia se teletransportado para o futuro e andava pelo corredor se encostando nas paredes. Seu estado continuava grave e a hemorragia estava pior, mas a garota se esforçava pra ficar de pé.

**Yamada: ***quase caíndo* _Droga! Aquele feitiço deve ter falhado! Continuo viva e em Hogwarts! O que falta agora é o Potter vir atrás de mim!_

Rony tentou fugir, mas ficou paralisado ao ver Yamada. Como era a irmã-gêmea do Professor Snape, Rony achou que fosse ele.

**Rony: ***de joelhos e olhando pro chão* Por favor, Professor Snape! Eu já estava indo pro dormitório! Pela minha mãe, não tire pontos da Grifinória! Por favor!

Yamada tentou enxergar quem havia dito isso. Cabelo ruivo... roupa da grifinória...

**Yamada: ***voz fraca* Arthur Weasley? É você?

Rony levantou o olhar, surpreso. Aquela voz era feminina demais pra ser a do Professor Snape. Mas antes de tirar conclusões sobre "Snape virou um travesti", notou que Yamada desmaiou.

Correu até ela e se agachou ao seu lado, iluminando o rosto da garota com a varinha.

**Rony: ***aliviado* _Que bom, não é o Snape! Mas se não era ele, por que apareceu "Snape" no mapa do Maroto? Hum... ele deve ter se enganado!_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao notar o sangue no corpo de Yamada.

**Rony:** *olhos arregalados_* Minha nossa! O que houve com ela pra estar nesse estado?! Tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Se ela continuar perdendo sangue, vai morrer!_

Felizmente, lembrou-se que ainda tinha uma amostra de uma poção de cura em seu bolso, que havia feito pra detenção no dia anterior. Com cuidado, inclinou a cabeça de Yamada e a fez beber a amostra. O sangue parou de escorrer, mas seu estado ainda era péssimo.

**Rony: ***carregando Yamada nos braços* _Melhor levá-la pro meu quarto e cuidar dela até a enfermaria abrir, amanhã! Se levá-la agora, posso pegar uma detenção!_

E Rony foi correndo pro seu dormitório, carregando Yamada.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: Narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento e flashback_

**Capítulo 4.**

Como Harry já estava dormindo, não notou Rony entrando no quarto carregando Yamada. O ruivo a colocou sobre a cama.

**Rony: ***analizando a garota* _Não sei quem ela é, mas se parece muito com o Professor Snape, tirando que é mais nova e não possui um nariz de gancho!_

Como Yamada estava em sua cama, Rony dormiu no chão. No dia seguinte, ao acordar, analizou o estado dela.

**Rony: **_Ela está respirando melhor, mas acho melhor levá-la à enfermaria!_

**Voz: ***chegando por trás* O que está fazendo, Rony?

Rony levou um susto ao reconhecer a voz de Harry. Tentou impedí-lo de ver Yamada, mas não deu certo.

**Harry: ***surpreso* O que o Professor Snape faz no nosso quarto?!

**Rony: ***suspirando* Harry, não é o Professor Snape! A não ser que ele tenha ficado mais jovem e do sexo oposto!

**Harry: ***olhando melhor* É mesmo! É uma garota! Mas por que ela está aqui?

**Rony: **Eu a encontrei quando voltava pro quarto ontem! Ela estava sangrando muito e tive que dar minha amostra da poção de cura que era pra detenção!

**Harry: **Sangrando?! E agora, como ela está?

**Rony: **Parece melhor, mas por via das dúvidas, é melhor levá-la a enfermaria! Me ajuda?

**Harry: **Claro, sem problema!

Os dois carregaram Yamada até a enfermaria. A enfermeira, que não reconheceu Yamada, a examinou.

**Enfermeira: ***examinando* A poção que você deu, Rony, fechou os cortes que esta garota tinha, mas pelo que descreveu, ela deve ter sido acertada por um feitiço Sectusempra!

**Harry: ***surpreso* Sectusempra?! O feitiço do Professor Snape?!

**Enfermeira: **Esse mesmo! Mas não se preocupem, ela está quase boa! Podem ir pra aula e passar aqui mais tarde!

Aliviados, Harry e Rony foram pra aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: Narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento e flashback_

**Capítulo 5.**

Yamada abriu os olhos dois minutos depois que Harry e Rony saíram da enfermaria. Não havia ninguém no local, então não desconfiou de nada.

**Yamada: ***confusa* _Ué, estou na enfermaria?! O que aconteceu?!_

Ao olhar para si mesma, notou que estava completamente curada, tirando uma fraca tontura.

**Yamada: ***suspirando* Nada mudou! Melhor ir pra sala de aula e enfrentar o Potter de uma vez! EI, ENFERMEIRA!

Com o grito de Yamada, a enfermeira entrou no local.

**Enfermeira: **Vejo que já se sente melhor!

**Yamada: ***olhando a enfermeira da cabeça aos pés* _Eu não me lembro dela! _Er... já posso ir pra aula?

**Enfermeira: **Pode! Mas lembre-se que acabou de se recuperar de um feitiço Sectusempra! Se sentir alguma coisa, venha me procurar!

**Yamada: **Pode deixar!

Yamada saiu da enfermaria e notou que não havia ninguém nos corredores.

**Yamada**: *correndo* Eu tenho que me apressar! Não posso perder o último dia de aula!

De tão apressada que estava, acabou esbarrando em alguém. Numa mulher, pra ser mais exato.

**Mulher: ***virando-se para Yamada* Me desculp...

A mulher arregalou os olhos. Não acreditava no que via.

**Yamada: ***constrangida* Desculpe por isso, Professora Minerva! Huh? Está tudo bem?

**Minerva: ***chocada* _Não pode ser!_

Yamada arqueou uma sobrancelha, pois nunca havia visto sua professora com aquela cara. Claro que havia fugido da enfermaria no dia anterior, mas não era pra tanto.

Foi aí que reparou no rosto dela. Parecia que havia envelhecido alguns anos, o que assustou Yamada.

**Yamada: ***confusa* Aconteceu alguma coisa, Professora? Você parece um pouco... diferente!

**Minerva: **Eu já esperava por uma reação dessas! Srta. Snape, preciso que venha comigo!

**Yamada: ***surpresa* Agora?! Mas é o último dia de aula, e já estou melhor de saúde!

**Minerva: **É importante!

Yamada não discutiu, principalmente depois de ver a expressão séria da Professora. Calada, a seguiu.

* * *

Aqui está mais um capítulo. Quero, no mínimo, uma review antes de escrever o próximo.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: Narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento e flashback_

**Capítulo 6.**

Yamada foi levada pela Professora Minerva até a aula de poções.

**Minerva: ***abrindo a porta após bater* Professor Snape, posso interromper um minuto?

**Severo: ***emburrado* Espero que seja importante, senão vou tirar 30 pontos da Grifinória!

**Minerva: **É mais importante do que imagina! E depois, dê um desconto! É o último dia de aula!

Após dizer isso, Minerva e Yamada entraram na sala. Esta ficou confusa ao olhar para os alunos, pois não os reconhecia.

**Yamada: ***confusa* _Eu não entendo! Como os alunos podem mudar da noite para o dia?!_

**Pansy: ***cochichando com Draco* Quem é aquela garota com a Minerva McGonagall?

**Draco: ***cochichando de volta* Não faço idéia, mas pelo estado da roupa dela, deve ser uma sangue-ruim!

**Severo: ***impaciente* Dá pra dizer logo do que se trata? E quem é essa que está com voc...

Severo perdeu a fala ao reconhecer Yamada. Estava diante da irmã-gêmea que não via há 20 anos.

**Yamada: ***balançando a mão na frente dele* Senhor?

**Severo: ***nervoso* Ahm... estão dispensados! Todo mundo!

Sem entenderem nada, os alunos saíram da aula de poções.

**Minerva: ***séria* Eu já imaginava que teria um choque, Professor Snape!

**Yamada: ***confusa* Professor Snape? Estranho! "Snape" é o meu sobrenome! Mas eu não me lembro de terem trocado o professor de poções!

**Minerva: **Você não se lembra, Srta. Snape, porque já fizeram isso há muito tempo!

**Yamada: ***surpresa* Sério?! Mas eu tive aula com o Professor Horácio Slughorn ainda ontem!

**Severo: ***olhando para Minerva* Você ainda não contou à ela?

**Minerva: **Não, por temer um desmaio! Mas não há outra escolha! Yamada Snape, este homem que está na sua frente é seu irmão-gêmeo Severo Snape!

**Yamada: ***muda*

**Minerva: ***preocupada* Srta. Snape?

**Yamada: **Se...Seve...

Como a Professora Minerva temia, Yamada desmaiou por causa do choque.

* * *

O que será que vai acontecer? Peço uma review, no mínimo, antes do próximo.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: Narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento e flashback_

**Capítulo 7.**

Como era o último dia de aula, Yamada teria que voltar pra Hogwarts só no ano que vem, pra ter suas dúvidas respondidas. Até lá, ficou na casa do seu irmão.

**Severo: ***suspirando* Eu sinto te dizer isso, Yamada, mas quando o novo ano começar, você vai ter que passar pelo chapéu selecionador outra vez!

**Yamada: ***confusa* Ué, por quê? Eu já estou na Sonserina! E se eu for pro chapéu selecionador, podem descobrir que sou sua irmã-gêmea!

**Severo: **Se alguém perguntar, eu digo que você é minha filha!

**Yamada: ***surpresa* Ahn... ok! Mas você é casado?

**Severo: ***escondendo o riso* Os outros não precisam saber que não sou, não é mesmo?

Yamada deu um riso discreto.

Durante as férias, ela foi se conformando em estar no futuro. Mas havia algo martelando em sua cabeça que ela não teve coragem de perguntar ao seu irmão.

**Yamada: ***confusa* _Se eu estou no futuro, como foi que eu vi o Arthur Weasley?! E o que será que houve com o Potter depois que eu fui acertada com o feitiço Sectusempra?! Será que outros vieram ao futuro também?!_

Felizmente, as férias passaram rápido e Yamada pode voltar para Hogwarts. Como não tinha sua varinha (estava sem ela desde o início da história), Severo a ajudou a comprar outra.

**Severo: ***piscando pra Yamada* Não vai perder a varinha de novo, viu?

**Yamada: ***fazendo sinal positivo* Pode deixar!

Os dois foram juntos pra Hogwarts, e Yamada se juntou aos alunos transferidos, esperando ser chamada.

**Minerva: ***lendo a lista dos alunos* Yamada Snape!

Yamada pode ouvir cochichos enquanto ia até o chapéu selecionador. Felizmente, ele já sabia do que acontecera, assim como Dumbledore.

**Yamada: **_Você sabe que sou da Sonserina... e quero continuar nela!_

**Chapéu: **Como quiser! SONSERINA!!!

Aliviada, Yamada foi se sentar na mesa da Sonserina. Harry e Rony a viram fazer isso.

**Harry: ***cochichando* Essa não é a garota que levamos pra enfermaria no último dia de aula?

**Ron: ***cochichando também* É ela mesma! Fico aliviado em saber que ela está bem! Mas não imaginava que ela fosse parente do Snape, apesar da semelhança!

**Harry: **Falamos com ela?

**Ron: **Mais tarde!

Na mesa da Sonserina...

**Draco: ***sorriso maroto* Bem vinda à Sonserina, Yamada! Você é parente do Professor Snape ou algo assim?

**Yamada: ***se esforçando pra não rir* Sim, sou filha dele!

**Draco: ***surpreso* Eu não sabia que ele tinha uma filha! Mas deixa pra lá! Sou Draco Malfoy, muito prazer!

**Yamada: ***surpresa* Malfoy?! Já conheci um Malfoy, Lúcio Malfoy! É parente dele?

**Draco: **Filho unigênito!

**Yamada: **_Cada coisa nova que tem aqui! Se bem que ele parece mesmo com o Lúcio Malfoy!_


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: Narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento e flashback_

**Capítulo 8.**

Depois do jantar, Yamada foi com os outros Sonserinos para o salão comunal. Acabou sabendo, ao entrar no quarto, que o dividiria com uma garota chamada Pansy Parkinson.

**Pansy: ***olhando Yamada da cabeça aos pés* Você se parece muito com o Professor Snape! Até demais! O que você herdou da sua mãe?

**Yamada: ***engolindo em seco* Er... o nariz! Isso, o nariz!

**Pansy: ***analizando* É... de fato! O Professor Snape tem nariz de gancho!

**Yamada: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* _Isso foi um insulto ou é impressão minha?_

**Garota: ***irritada* MAS QUE ÓDIO!!! POR QUE ELE FOI ESCOLHER LOGO ELA?!

**Pansy: ***confusa* Do que está falando?

**Garota: **AQUELE IDIOTA DO DRACO MALFOY ME TROCOU POR UMA GRIFINÓRIA! E LOGO AQUELA "SANGUE-RUIM" DA HERMIONE GRANGER!

**Yamada: ***irritada* Mas o que é que você tem contra os bruxos nascidos trouxas, afinal?

**Garota: **Nada exatamente! Por quê? Você é uma trouxa?

**Yamada: **Não, mas isso não é motivo pra debochar deles!

Bufando, Yamada foi dormir. Na manhã seguinte, acabou perdendo a hora pro seu primeiro dia.

**Yamada: ***desesperada* AI, MEU DEUS! FALTAM SÓ DEZ MINUTOS!

Apressada, se vestiu de qualquer jeito e nem tomou café, saiu correndo pro local onde seria a primeira aula. Mas no caminho, bateu de frente com Harry e caiu no chão.

**Yamada: ***levantando-se do chão* Ai me desculp... POTTER?!

**Harry: ***confuso* Ué, como sabe o meu nome?

**Yamada: ***irritada* Como eu sei o seu nome?! TÁ BANCANDO O "SANTINHO" AGORA, THIAGO POTTER?! NÃO FINJA QUE NÃO SE LEMBRA!

**Harry: ***surpreso* Uau, você sabe até o nome do meu pai!

**Yamada: ***surpresa* Seu... pai? Ei, espera aí! Você se parece muito com o Thiago Potter, tirando os olhos e essa cicatriz na testa!

**Harry: **Eu sou Harry James Potter, filho dele!

**Yamada: **Nunca ouvi falar!

Harry caiu pra trás.

**Harry: **_Essa é a primeira vez que conheço alguém que nunca ouviu falar de mim! Ei, espera! Ela conhece o meu pai?! _Como você sabe que sou parecido com o meu pai? É nova demais pra tê-lo conhecido, e ele morreu há 14 anos!

**Yamada: ***chocada* _Thiago Potter morreu?!_

Mas as badaladas do relógio a trouxeram de volta à realidade.

**Yamada: **AI MINHA NOSSA! MEU PAI VAI ME MATAR!

Yamada correu para a aula de poções.

**Harry: ***desconfiado* _Essa garota é estranha! Será que ela conheceu o meu pai?_


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: Narração Fala e

_Itálico: Pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Discretamente, Harry contou a Rony e Hermione o que aconteceu, durante uma aula de poções.

**Hermione: ***surpresa* Essa tal Yamada Snape conheceu o seu pai? Mas como isso é possível?!

**Harry: **Eu também achei estranho, mas ela falou do meu pai como se ele tivesse feito algo ruim com ela!

**Hermione: **Talvez a gente consiga descobrir algo sobre ela! Vamos a biblioteca depois da aula!

**Rony: **Eu estou fora! Biblioteca não é o meu lugar favorito!

**Hermione: ***emburrada* Ok, ok, vamos nós sem você!

**Harry: **_Ele ainda não superou o namoro do Draco com a Hermione ?!_

Depois da aula, Harry e Hermione foram à biblioteca.

**Harry: **Como exatamente a gente vai descobrir mais sobre a Yamada nessa biblioteca?

**Hermione: **Graças a árvore genealógica da família Prince, a família materna do Professor Snape!

Hermione pegou um livro de árvores Genealógicas, e procurou pela família Prince.

**Hermione: ***apontando no livro* Aqui, achei! Viu só? O Professor Snape não é casado!

**Harry: ***notando uma informação* Mas aqui tem uma Yamada Snape! Ela é a irmã-gêmea do Professor!

**Hermione: ***confusa* Eu não entendo! Não diz se ela foi casada, e aparece um ponto de interrogação do lado da data de falecimento! Resumindo, ninguém sabe nada sobre ela, nem se está viva ou morta!

**Harry: **Vamos procurar mais!

Quanto ao Rony, este estava indo ao jardim quando notou Yamada lá, lendo um livro embaixo de uma árvore.

**Rony: ***indo até ela* _Espero que não seja um problema falar com ela! _Oi, posso me sentar?

**Yamada: ***olhando pra cima* Arthur Weasley? _Não, não é ele! Tem algo diferente!_

**Rony: ***confuso* Arthur Weasley? Puxa, já é a segunda vez que você me chama pelo nome do meu pai!

**Yamada: ***olhos arregalados* Seu pai?! Você é filho de Arthur Weasley?!

Foi só dizer isso, pra desmaiar.

**Rony: ***gota* _Ainda bem que ela já estava encostada na árvore!_

De volta à biblioteca, Harry teve uma idéia.

**Harry: **Vamos usar o vira-tempo e descobrir o que aconteceu com ela nessa data!

**Hermione: **É, pode ser a solução!

Hermione pegou o vira-tempo e o girou, fazendo-os desaparecer.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: Narração e Fala

_Itálico: Pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Harry e Hermione foram parar na época em que tudo aconteceu.

**Harry: ***cobrindo Hermione e a si mesmo com a capa de invisibilidade* Onde será que tudo aconteceu?

**Voz: **SOLTEM A MINHA IRMÃ, SEUS ESTÚPIDOS!

**Hermione: ***surpresa* Quem gritou?

**Harry: ***curioso* Não sei! Vamos ver!

Os dois correram até o local e viram a cena: Yamada encurralada na parede por Thiago Potter e Severo sendo segurado pelos marotos.

**Thiago: ***inspirando o cheiro da garota com o nariz em seu pescoço* Hum... até que você cheira bem! E é bem gostosinha pra uma Snape! Que tal a gente se divertir um pouco juntos?

**Hermione: ***cara vermelha e brava* _Meu Deus, que vergonha! Não podem fazer isso num lugar que ninguém veja?_

Harry e Hermione notaram que Yamada estava tentando pegar a varinha de Thiago, mas que este percebeu e soltou o feitiço sem querer. Todos ficaram apavorados ao verem-na coberta de sangue, inclusive os dois jovens do futuro.

**Severo: ***soltando-se dos Marotos* YAMADA!!!

**Hermione: ***ainda em choque* Harry... Me diz que ela não morreu...

**Harry: ***preocupado* Eu não sei o que dizer, Hermione! Simplesmente não sei!

**Severo: ***com fúria e com Yamada nos braços* POTTER, SEU ASSASSINO! VOCÊ IRÁ PAGAR POR ISSO!

Severo saiu correndo.

**Harry: **Não sei aonde ele vai, mas é melhor seguí-lo!

Dito e feito. Os dois seguiram Severo até a enfermaria, onde Minerva estava.

**Minerva: ***examinando Yamada* Como isso aconteceu?

**Severo: ***irritado por se lembrar* Potter a atingiu com um feitiço meu, o Sectusempra!

**Harry: **_Sectusempra?! Quando vimos Yamada pela primeira vez, a enfermeira disse a mesma coisa! Será que a irmã-gêmea do Professor Snape e a filha dele... são a mesma pessoa?!_

Quando Harry saiu de seus pensamentos, notou que Yamada estava inconsciente e sozinha na enfermaria. Mas de repente, ela pegou a varinha que Minerva havia esquecido ali e jogou um feitiço em si mesma, desaparecendo.

**Hermione: ***surpresa* Pra onde ela foi?

**Harry: ***olhando pra trás* Não sei, mas aí vem a Professora McGonagall e o jovem Snape!

Ao entrar na enfermaria, os dois ficaram chocados ao notarem a falta de Yamada!

**Minerva: ***olhando em volta* Aonde a Srta. Snape foi? Saímos daqui faz somente 5 minutos! Ela não pode ter ido longe naquele estado!

**Severo: **Vamos procurá-la!

Voltaram a sair da enfermaria.

**Harry: **Melhor voltarmos ao futuro, Hermione! Nossas perguntas foram respondidas com essa viagem!

**Hermione: ***pegando o vira-tempo* Tem razão!

Hermione girou e eles desapareceram.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: Narração e Fala

_Itálico: Pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

De volta ao tempo presente...

**Rony: ***batendo no rosto de Yamada de leve* Ei Yamada, acorda! Ainda falta muito tempo pra hora de dormir!

**Yamada: ***abrindo um pouco os olhos* Weasley...

Levada pelo clima, ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e o beijou nos lábios, assustando-o. E não era pra menos: havia sido pêgo desprevinido.

**Rony: ***fechando os olhos* _Até que isso é legal! Ela beija bem! Ei, pare com isso, Rony! Ela é a filha do Professor Snape!_

Depois de uns 30 segundos, os dois se separaram por falta de ar e olharam um pro outro com o rosto levemente ruborisado.

**Rony: ***ofegante* Por que... fez isso?

**Yamada: ***sem graça* Desculpa, fui levada pelo clima! Sem falar que você é um Weasley, e eu sempre gamei em Weasleys! Mesmo eu sendo da Sonserina e eles, normalmente, serem da Grifinória!

**Rony: ***vermelho* Você é gamada em Weasleys?! Vai dizer que já gostou dos meus irmãos mais velhos também?

**Yamada: ***confusa* Ué, achei que fosse filho único!

**Rony: ***rindo* Não, não sou! Sou o sexto de 7 filhos!

**Yamada: ***olhos arregalados* Uau! Arthur Weasley teve uma grande família!

Os dois pararam de conversar ao notarem quem estava na sua frente: Severo Snape.

**Severo: ***encarando Rony* Sr. Weasley, o senhor tem sorte de ser a minha filha que te beijou e não o contrário, senão eu tiraria 50 pontos da Grifinória sem piedade!

Após dizer isso, saiu dali, deixando ambos os jovens surpresos. Na biblioteca, Harry e Hermione voltaram do passado.

**Harry: ***entendendo tudo* Então a Yamada não é filha do Professor Snape, e sim irmã-gêmea! Mas por que ela e o professor inventaram isso?

**Hermione: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Não é óbvio, Harry? Se ela dissesse a verdade, ninguém acreditaria, porque agora os dois irmãos tem uma grande diferença de idade!

**Harry: **Contamos ao Rony?

**Hermione: **Podemos fazer isso! Mas se Yamada e o Professor Snape querem bancar pai e filha, quem somos nós para impedí-los? Sem falar que Yamada não vai querer voltar ao passado por causa do que seu pai fez!

**Harry: **Espero que minha mãe nunca tenha descoberto isso! Bom, vamos! Eu conto ao Rony no dormitório!

Os dois saíram da biblioteca.


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: Narração e Fala

_Itálico: Pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

Ao irem procurar por Rony, Harry e Hermione o encontraram conversando com Yamada no jardim.

**Harry: ***olhando tudo* Se contarmos à ele que ela é a irmã-gêmea do Snape, Rony pode pensar que beijou uma velha!

**Hermione: ***rindo* É, tem razão! Mas conte mesmo assim! Eu falarei com ela sobre isso!

**Harry: **É, talvez ela explique tudo!

Dito e feito. Uma semana depois, quando Yamada estava indo para o intervalo, Hermione a puxou pelo braço até o banheiro da Murta.

**Murta: ***vendo-as entrar* E aí, Hermione? Já faz tempo que não vem aqui! Quem é a Sonserina me olhando com medo?

**Yamada: ***tremendo* Como você quer que eu te olhe?! É só a segunda vez que piso o pé nesse banheiro, e eu não te vi na primeira vez!

**Hermione: ***suspirando* Tá, que seja! Yamada, eu preciso conversar com você sobre um assunto muito importante! Sente-se!

As duas sentaram-se no chão do banheiro.

**Yamada: ***cruzando os braços* Sobre o que quer falar?

**Hermione: **Sobre o que aconteceu com você 20 anos atrás, envolvendo Thiago Potter!

**Yamada: ***assustada* O... o que você sabe sobre isso?

**Hermione: **Boa parte da história! Depois que você chamou Harry pelo nome do pai, ele ficou desconfiado e decidimos pesquisar! Nossas pesquisas nos levaram a viajar no tempo e descobrir o que aconteceu! Mas eu gostaria de ouvir você contar toda a história, pra entendermos como e porque veio para o futuro!

**Yamada: ***suspirando* Tudo bem, eu conto a você! Desde que, além de você, de mim e do Severo, só Harry e Rony saibam disso!

**Hermione: ***fazendo sinal positivo* Pode contar com a gente! Só vou buscar os meninos, ok?

Hermione saiu do banheiro.

**Murta: **Não se importa se eu ouvir, não é?

**Yamada: ***olhando pra Murta* Não, desde que não fale a ninguém!

**Hermione: ***trazendo Harry e Rony pelo braço* Pronto! Já pode contar, Yamada!

**Harry: ***surpreso* _Uau! Ela resolveu confessar mais rápido do que imaginei!_

**Rony: ***confuso* _Será que o que o Harry me contou sobre a Yamada ser irmã-gêmea do Professor Snape é verdade?_

**Yamada: ***respirando fundo* Ok! Como sabem, tudo começou 20 anos atrás, no penúltimo dia de aula dos alunos do quarto ano! Severo e eu andávamos pelos corredores, quando eu me distraí com um certo alguém e não notei os Marotos se aproximando! Quando dei por mim, Thiago Potter havia me puxado e me encurralado na parede! Não preciso contar o que ele fez, certo?

**Hermione e Harry: ***vermelhos ao se lembrarem* Certo!

**Yamada: **Como estava sem minha varinha, tentei me defender pegando a dele! Eu não sei se foi ele ou eu, mas um de nós soltou sem querer o feitiço Sectusempra e fui atingida! Acordei na enfermaria e me contaram que meu estado era grave!

**Hermione: **E você culpou Thiago Potter por isso?

**Yamada: ***indignada* É claro que sim! A varinha era dele e quem causou tudo isso foi ele e sua idéia de me encurralar na parede! Mas voltando a história, eu peguei a varinha da Professora Minerva com o objetivo de me matar, pra não sofrer nas mãos dos Marotos novamente! Mas errei o feitiço e me teletransportei para este mesmo banheiro em que estamos! Sem escolha, resolvi voltar para a enfermaria me apoiando nos corredores! Foi quando vi Rony Weasley pela primeira vez!

**Rony: **Eu me lembro dessa parte! Na hora em que te vi, pensei que era o Professor Snape! Mas quando você me chamou de Arthur Weasley com uma voz feminina, achei que ele havia virado um travesti!

**Yamada: ***gota* Melhor continuar a história! Quando recobrei a consciência, estava na enfermaria novamente, melhor de saúde e apenas com tontura! Então decidi voltar para a aula e esbarrei na Professora Minerva! Ela parecia chocada e eu não entendi o porquê, até ela me levar pra aula de poções e eu ficar cara a cara com o Severo mais velho! Foi assim que descobri que estava no futuro!

**Rony: ***surpreso* Então o Harry disse mesmo a verdade! Mas e esse papo de que você é filha do Professor Snape?

**Yamada: ***sorrindo* Eu tinha que terminar meus estudos em Hogwarts, então Severo e eu combinamos isso, ou iam achar que éramos loucos!

**Hermione: ***curiosa* E quem era esse "certo alguém" que você disse que te distraiu no início da história? Lúcio Malfoy?

**Yamada: ***vermelha* Não, era... Arthur Weasley...

**Harry: ***confuso* Arthur Weasley?! O pai do Rony?!

**Yamada: **Sim! Eu nunca tive preconceito contra os Grifinórios, e sou gamada em Weasleys! Principalmente os ruivinhos! Por isso confundi o Rony com o pai dele duas vezes! Só por curiosidade, Rony, com quem o Arthur Weasley se casou? E Thiago Potter?

**Rony**: Meu pai se casou com Molly Prewett, e Thiago Potter se casou com Lílian Evans!

**Yamada**: Lilian Evans, hein? Quem diria! Opa, o intervalo acabou!

Os três correram para a aula.


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: Narração e Fala

_Itálico: Pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

Com o tempo, Yamada virou uma grande amiga de Harry e Hermione, e ela e Rony começaram a namorar. Um de seus lugares favoritos era o jardim em que se conheceram.

**Yamada: ***olhar distante* Sabe, ás vezes eu me sinto culpada por meu irmão!

**Rony: ***confuso* Ué, por que?

**Yamada: **É que ele era tão diferente na adolescência! E depois que ele e Lílian Evans terminaram a amizade, acabei sendo sua única amiga! Deve ter sido difícil pra ele quando eu desapareci há 20 anos atrás!

**Rony: **Não se sinta culpada! Você não poderia prever o que aconteceria com o seu irmão! Aliás, ele não está melhor por vocês dois terem se reencontrado?

**Yamada: ***sorriso* É verdade! Não importa o que ele é para as outras pessoas! Pra mim, ele sempre será meu irmão-gêmeo que respeito e amo!

**Rony: ***enxugando uma lágrima* Isso é lindo!

**Yamada: **E por falar em respeito, Severo resolveu aceitar nosso namoro! Disse que já posso fazer minhas próprias escolhas!

**Rony: **Então ele não vai tirar 50 pontos da grifinória se eu te beijar?

**Yamada: ***rindo* Claro que não, seu bobinho!

Com a resposta de Yamada, Rony a beijou sem culpa. Aprofundou o beijo aos poucos, e o beijo deles foi testemunhado por Harry e Hermione de longe.

**Harry: ***sorriso leve* Esse é o terceiro casal SonserinaXGrifinória que eu conheço!

**Hermione: ***confusa* Terceiro?! Qual é o outro além deles e de Draco e eu?

**Harry: ***ruborisado* Pansy e eu! Ela resolveu me dar uma chance! E pelo que tudo indica, vai durar muito tempo!

**Hermione: **Estou feliz por vocês, Harry! Mas acho melhor deixarmos Rony e Yamada terem privacidade!

**Harry: **Mais do que eles já tem, é impossível!

Os dois deram risada, antes de saírem dali para dar privacidade ao casal. FIM!!!


End file.
